warriors_of_aesirfandomcom-20200216-history
Families
FAMILIES: House Blitzkrieg was one of the Great Houses of WA until it was merged into a family of House Cammander. Heroes of Blitzkrieg The former house is famous for producing two Saints of WA, and numerous notable members. Saint Blitzkrieg the Stalwart Saint Blitzkrieg the Stalwart was a member of the Hohen line of House Blitzkrieg, and was a leading officer and member of WA. He is most famous for founding the Teutonic Order. Saint Rules the Hopeful Saint Rules the Hopeful was the son of Saint Blitzkrieg. Also of the Hohen line, he famously stayed active on Battle.net despite Emperor Dane long since abandoning StarCraft for other games. He was the sole remaining member of WA on Battle.net, and yet he made a backup channel, recruited, and persevered. Dane returned to Battle.net for a few quick games, and discovered Rules still active. He vowed to never to give up again as long as one person still believed. Ultima A member of many names, Ultima, a.k.a. Sjorekkr, was a valued member of WA for many a year, holding high positions within the clan frequently. Current Status House Blitzkrieg is now a family of House Cammander. A new house Coat of Arms was made to show that Blitzkrieg was now a part of Cammander. Category:Culture Category:Houses Category:Families The Athlings are the golden line and first Earldom of House Kilroy, and Kilroy the Raven-Seer is their progeniter. Before House Kilroy had any influence in EVE or Starcraft, and consequently before the Kvigling and Tothling Earldoms were formed, every member was an Athling and close descendant of Lord Kilroy. The first Athlings, including notable members such as Knight-Commander Athvinthr and Prince Atharn, all came from MechAssault 2. In the present, they have all but died out. Their legacy, however, will always live on. Category:Families Category:Culture Category:Organization The Aurvendil are one of two families that were formed when the Ruslings were raised from family status to minor house status. Aurvendil are trained from recruitment to be morally strong. They are taught to choose what is right above all else. Aurvendil means "The Morning Star", and the family is named as such because they believe themselves to be the last vestige of hope in a sea of darkness. Their official motto is "Integrity above all else." Though few in number, the Aurvendil Knights strive to uphold that motto and remain honorable and loyal members of WA. They strive to perform their duties based on what is right, rather that what is popular. Roster *Founder: Falkiveurr Aurvendil Rusling *Current Earl: Falkivurr Aurvendil Rusling *Heir: TBA Category:Families Category:Organization Category:Culture The Grimlings are one of the most prominent families of House Dane. Grimling Champions The Grimlings are known throughout WA for their skill in wartime and their wisdom in peace. Lord Dane the Proud Emperor Dane the Proud is also effectively the Earl of the Grimlings. He founded the Warriors of Æsir on June 1st, 2001. He has always been with the clan through thick and thin, proudly standing strong against all odds. He has led numerous divisions and platoons during his long career as leader of WA, and still leads the clan to this day. Baron Ullr the Traitor's Bane Ullr has long been a feared Champion of WA, and his skill in battle knows no limits. He has aided in the defense of WA numerous times, and also in defeating the enemies of WA. Ullr has held clan Ops in the channel for a long time, and always has used his good judgement during the toughest of situations. His loyalty is unwavering. At present, he is a Warden of WA. Bender Bender was a veteran member of WA who aided the clan on MechAssault and WoW. During the 3rd Fleet Era, he was the official judicial leader of WA. He watched over a subforum known as Harold's Judicial Review, through which exiled and convicted members could plead their case. Bender was exiled from WA when he played a part in the Anti-Moscow Militia scandal. No other word has been received of Bender's whereabouts since, although the names "Harold" and "Bender" have been sighted in MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries multiplayer games. Category:Families Category:Culture The Kviglings are one of the main families of House Kilroy. Prominent Kviglings There have been many Kviglings, but several have had an impact on WA more than the rest. Fimbulfolk Folkling Fimbulfolk was the founder of the Folklings. He was a direct recruit of Lord Kilroy the Raven Seer, and recruited both Knight Commander Alfdis Kvigling and future Earl Kvigalf Kvigling. Since Fimbulfolk became exiled his family line diminished and has merged with the Kvigling Family. Earl Kvigalf Kvigling Kvigalf is a recruit of Fimbulfolk and is the founder of the Kviglings. He has long been the Earl of the Kviglings, and his experience with programming and technology has aided WA greatly. He also recruited several more Kviglings, and has held prominent positions in WA in the past. Knight Commander Alfdis Kvigling Alfdis is a veteran member of WA and a famous Kvigling. Currently a Knight, Alfdis was a recruit of Fimbulfolk as well. She has since made a name for herself and the Kviglings by leading platoons such as Thor's Hammer Lord Mar Hazen Mar Hazen, lord of House Kilroy, is a Kvigling and a recruit of Knight-Commander Alfdis Kvigling. He was the first MechWarrior of House Kilroy since the glorious MechAssault days, and has inspired a rebirth of the BattleTech influence within his House and WA. He struggled to earn promotions within the Eye of Odin until he was eventually chosen as Legate of the 2nd Legion. The first few months of his administration included the rise to power of the Stone Stars platoon on World of Tanks as well as Danehammer, the latter of which was later moved to the 1st Legion. He carries the Bloodname Hazen, and is the only Kvigling, as of yet, to adopt it. History The Kviglings were founded by Kvigalf in the year 2008. Beginning Kvigalf and his recruiter Fimbulfolk both helped make Minor House Kilroy into a full-fledged house. Both of them recruited lots of members. House Kilroy flourished and essentially dominated the US West server on Battle.net. Kvigalf was made an Earl after a month as Lieutenant of the Teutonic Order. Around this time both Lord Kilroy the Raven Seer and Earl Kvigalf started to create the culture of House Kilroy. They even came up with draft forms of training for the trainees, who were known as sibko's. Shortly afterward, Fimbulfolk was exiled. Lord Kilroy the Raven Seer had decided not to allow Fimbulfolk's line to live, and it was soon devoured by the Kviglings. Rebellion Around April or May, Kvigalf rebelled against WA. Most of his family line either left or rebelled with him. This became a dark time for the clan, considering the rebellion practically wiped out the Kviglings. Only a few members remained in the aftermath. After several months of absence, Kvigalf returned as a cadet and began to recruit once more. Returning Following Kvigalf's return to the clan he started recruiting more members. However, around this time he became less and less active, and ended up joining the Army. As a result, Kvigalf was not active enough to recruit, and the Kvigling line failed to progress for some time. Marr Hazen soon stepped up to help keep the line alive. Category:Families Category:Culture The Leitlings are a Family of House Dippity, descended from Seeker Deutschland. History This ancient family of House Dippity has had a tumultuous past, to say the least. The Origin of the Leitlings The Leitlings were founded by Deutschland, who was dubbed, "Seeker" because he was always searching for the lost heir of the Emperor, Iranian. The Leitlings are literally the, "Children of the Seeker." The tale of Deutschland and Iranian can be found in the Origin of the Leitlings. Failed Golden Line The Leitlings were originally the Golden Line, the Lords of House Dippity. However, Deutschland, who passed on the Lordship of House Dippity to Lord Harborg, would have a mischeivious grandson. Eydreki, son of Lord Harborg, famously appears as the centerfold villain of the Saga of House Dippity. Forsaking house and clan, Eydreki betrayed the Warriors of Aesir. The Lordship of the House of Dippity passed to the Varrlings, starting with Lord Puck the Vigilant, who has an heir in Prince Ingivarr the Legion-Crusher. The Leitlings After Eydreki Eydreki recruited only one member before he was exiled. The identity of this member, known as Rice or Eohwyn, is still a mystery. Some accounts state that she and Eydreki are the same person, while others say that she was Eydreki's ex-girlfriend. Eohwyn seemed to be a change from Eydreki at first. The small Leitling line, which previously had passed through one person at a time with no dispute over the heir because only one heir was produced of each Lord/Earl, became a powerhouse of House Dippity. However, Eohwyn, too, would soon depart from WA on bitter terms, and the title of Earl of the Leitlings passed to Rikileitr Leitling. Eohwyn's recruits Rikileitr Leitling, Eohdorr Leitling, Aldmeinr Leitling, and Vestborgr Leitling have become valued members of WA to this day. However, the massive number of Leitlings began to diminish, and for a time the Sindars ruled House Dippity. A New Era After the Leitlings had reached a truly low point, with only a few inactive and scattered heirs ready to succeed the veteran sons of Eohwyn, a rebirth began to take place. It started with Rikileitr abdicating from his position as Earl, and the title being passed to Vestborgr Leitling. Vestborgr hoped to make the Leitlings as glorious as they once had been, and to earn back the respect of WA after his family had lost it so many times. He decided to use the blood-stained name of the Leitlings to his advantage, admitting to the wrongs of the past and hoping to right them. Since being named Earl, Vestborgr has recruited only one member still active today, Ragnar Epyon Leitling. Ragnar himself recruited Dianamond Leitling, who remains active as well. Vestborgr created a Coat of Arms for the Leitlings, as well as banners. However, he said that he looked beyond such commonplace attractions, and hoped to establish a detailed system for Knighting and other rituals strictly for the Leitlings. Vestborgr hoped to champion the rebirth of the Leitlings and the Leitling Knights. The family already began to show signs of rebirth, until Vestborgr's activity began to fade. The Leitlings Rise Again As Vestborgr's efforts faded with his activity, the actions of one member would set in motion a chain of events that would bring the Leitlings to the forefront of both House Dippity and WA. Ulfvald, Knight-Commander of the Leitlings, had previously recruited another Knight, Ormrvald Leitling. Ormrvald would recruit Bleachedpants, who, in turn, recruited Kendo_Stick Leitling. Kendo would become a valued member somewhat quickly, and through a string of promotions and the creation of the 2nd Legion, she would be placed as MCPO of Danehammer. When the Lieutenant went inactive, Kendo was placed at the head of the platoon. Her valiant recruitment efforts successfully revitalized WA's long-lost presence on Battle.net East. While this earned her compliments from the clan leadership, it was her continued perseverance and the fact that Danehammer soon surpassed Battle.net West, and the storied Eye of Odin, that truly won her, Danehammer, and the 2nd Legion glory. Danehammer was made a division and transferred to the 1st Legion, with Kendo as Captain. At this point, thanks to the recruiting efforts of the many members of Ulfvald's line, the Leitlings have more active members from the 2012 Census than most major Houses of WA, and far more than any major families. Duchy Leitling Something had to be done about the massive number of Leitlings. Following deliberations, the Leitlings became a Duchy, with Vestborgr as Duke of Duchy Leitling. Ulfvald became Earl of the Herskere, while Vestborgr retained the rank of Earl of the Leitlings as well. These two families fell under the domain of Duchy Leitling. Golden Line Once More On May 20th, 2012, the Leitlings were returned to family status and the Herskere were made a separate family. The Golden Line of House Dippity returned to the Leitlings, and Vestborgr Leitling was named the 8th Lord of House Dippity. The Leitling Knights The ranks of the White Knights of Dippity of the Leitling Duchy have no special name for themselves, but they have won their fair share of glory nonetheless. The Knights The following is the current roster of the Leitling Knights: *Duke Vestborgr Leitling *Earl Ulfvald Herskere *Knight-Commander Eohdorr Leitling *Knight Rikileitr Leitling *Knight Tryggrrun Leitling *Knight Ormarvald Herskere Culture The Leitlings have recently adopted a cultural background within WA, one that has been only slightly present in the past. Lore The Leitlings are involved in WA's history records in the Saga of House Dippity, as Lord Harborg and his son Eydreki are both Leitlings. However, this is a negative view of the family, compared to the only other work featuring the family, which is the Origin of the Leitlings. This story, written by Founder Dane, describes the childhood of Deutschland, future Lord of House Dippity. The Seekers The Leitlings are called the Seekers, and the compass on the House Dippity Coat of Arms represents the Leitlings. Deutschland was known as the Seeker, passing on this title to the Leitling family. The reasoning behind this title might be said that the Leitlings seek to be the Golden Line once more, but this does not apply to the time before Eydreki. The Leitling Coat of Arms The Leitling family long had no Coat of Arms or other cultural items. When Vestborgr Leitling ascended to the rank of Earl, he set about changing this. One of his first accomplishments as Earl was creating a Coat of Arms for the Leitlings. He described the symbolism of the coat of arms in a topic on the forums: "This is the official coat of arms of the Leitling family of House Dippity. The compass represents who we are as a family, for we are the seekers. We shall always strive to be a guiding light for our house and clan, and never shall we stray from our path. The horse shows our affiliation with House Dippity and the White Knights. The blood-stained sword of the Leitlings represents the past hardships we've encountered, and the blood and dishonor upon our name. But, through all of this, we shall always keep fighting. Mortis et gloria. For Death and Glory." Category:Culture Category:Families Category:Organization The Nattlings are a relatively new family of House Cammander. History One of the more active families of House Cammander of late, the Nattlings have an interesting tale to tell. Joining WA The Nattlings were formed from the StarCraft: Brood War clan known as the War Specialists or W]S. Currently, they have no Earl due to their lack of knighted members. Upon merging with WA, W]S became a family of House Cammander. They formed a new platoon known as the War Specialists. It would later be disbanded when the Eye of Odin was reformed with only the Imperial Platoon. Their members have since spread to many branches of WA. Thor's Hammer After Danehammer became the new primary StarCraft division of WA, the Nattlirngs, led by Frostwind, led efforts on StarCraft 2. Recruiting efforts thus far appear to have been highly successful. Category:Families Category:Culture The Olflings are one of the three families that were formed when the Wulflings were split into three families and became minor House Wulfling. They are known for their determination, stubbornness, and loyalty. They are the largest of the three families at this point in time due to heavy recruitment with hopes of pulling out of the Wulfling shadow, to become a well known and well respected family, and possibly become a minor house of their own. Their name was granted to them by Lord Dane. They are a forest-based family and are known as "The Forest Wolves". coat of arms]] Composition Founder: WA-Vidrolf Earl: WA-Vidrolf Heir: WA-Skogrott Olfling Code of honor *Never back down and always fight for what you believe *Always show respect to your opponent whether you defeat them or they defeat you *Always help a brother-in-arms *Never run from responsibility or a challenge; welcome them with open arms Olfling Knights An Olfling knight should always have a forest-based name with "-olf" at the end. They must be dedicated to minor house Wulfling and House Cammander while at the same time doing what they can to improve the Olfling name. Olfling Mission Even though they are the largest of the three families created from the Wulflings, they should focus on recruiting quality member as well as being exceptional members themselves so they can be a good example for all members. they need to help increase the activity of everyone and try to bring the Warriors of Æsir into another golden age. Category:Culture Category:Families The Ruslings are a family and minor House of House Dane, founded by Heimdall Moscow Ruslandr. History Founding Moscow was not one to actively recruit. Spending most of his time in the clan working on maps to spread the name of WA, administrating the forums, working on the website, and interacting with other members, he went years without attempting to recruit. Nearly two years into being a member of WA, he finally recruited a member named FikMena. Although FikMena did not last long, Moscow went on to recruit Z3RGLING (another short-lived member), Falkiveurr, Skollrus, and Lein (a short-lived member). As Grimlings, Moscow and Falkiveurr and Skollrus worked collectively to gain more recruits to their shared lineage, thus necessitating the creation of a new family. The Ruslings were thus created once Moscow and his descendants had created a large enough line to be deserving a separate line from the Grimlings, the oldest lineage in all of WA. Moscow's line mainly sprouted from two of his recruits, Falkirus Rusling and Skollrus Rusling, formerly known as Goldstar (and his first knightly name, Falkirus) and Ajani, respectively. The name "Rusling" was chosen due to Moscow's self-identification with Russian traits. His knightly name, Ruslandr, meaning "Man of Russia", was similarly chosen to fit with his Rusling persona. Today The Ruslings are an influential family in WA, having fielded Lieutenants, Imperial Knights, a Captain, a Legate, a Lord Protector, and a Shield-Arm of the Empire. Champion members including Moscow, Falkiveurr, Skollrus, and Ramvir have brought forth growth in House Dane, allowing House Dane to compete with the other Houses. Minor House status On September 1, 2011, exactly 3 years after Moscow joined WA, and the same day Moscow announced a retirement from WA that would last for over half a year, the Rusling family was elevated to the status of a minor House by proclamation of Emperor Dane. Two new families were formed: the Aurvendil Family, led by Earl Falkiveurr; and the Soljagar Family, led by Earl Skollrus. The Ruslings are still technically a family since Moscow's family is still Rusling, as would be any future recruit of his (although if they recruited enough, they would be able to branch off into new families). Culture Community Something all Ruslings pride themselves on is their attention to their heritage. The Ruslings collectively update their recruitment list and keep each other informed. An extension of this is the close bond many Ruslings share, actively encouraging each other to remain active and participate in the Rusling subforum. Rusling Mark The Ruslings were one of the first families to implement culture within a family. The most prominent showing of this was the Rusling medal system. Various medals from the Russian military and other honors were awarded to Ruslings who recruited many members or won great valor in battle. The medals inspired other families to create their own medals and traditions. This was a lighthearted endeavor, and has now been discontinued in favor of a single Rusling Family mark, given to honored Ruslings. category:Culture category:Families The Scyldings are a prominent family of House Dane. Their name means "Children of the Shield" and they have always seem themselves as stalwart defenders of the Empire and Emperor. History The Scyldings are one of the most decorated families of WA, and have a long and glory-filled history. They were founded by Lord-Captain Randarr the Shield-General in the last ages of the 1st Empire. Tenacious, hard working, and fiercely loyal they formed a core-group of supporters who enabled Randarr to succeed in maintaing the Empire in a time otherwise filled with decline. With the ultimate disappearance of Randarr the family quickly fell into decline and has only continued to survive in WA just barely. Founding The Scyldings were founded by Randarr the Shield General. The Scyldings were recruits, confidants, supporters and agents of the Lord-Captain Randarr during his tenure. As their usefulness to him increased he organized all of them into a single platoon known as Randarr's Raiders. The Randarr's Raiders were not so much a gaming platoon, as an administrative platoon. Through them Randarr was able to have efficient control over the spirally Eye of Odin Division. His 2nd and 3rd in command were Scyldiss and Randfadir, respectively. Randarr's Raiders did not outlive Randarr himself and were soon dismantled when Randarr went on an extended Leave of Absence. After the Empire Very few Scyldings survived the fall of the Empire and those that did quickly went inactive. Soon it became apparent that only a single Scylding remained in WA. This recruit was named Austrandr and had originally been recruited on East. Twice Austrandr returned to the clan and recruited new generations of Scyldings. However he was never able to be completely active at any given time and most his recruits had to fend for themselves not long after recruitment. Still through his efforts a couple Scyldings still survive today. Accomplishments Ruslandr wrote an interesting story about an altercation between himself and Austrandr that be found here Category:Families for the Sindar.]]The Sindar are the largest and most plentiful family of House Dippity. History The Sindar have a long history of recruitment and success, still carried on to this day. Founding The Sindar were founded by c0r., who was a direct recruit of Saint Loki the Savior. They were named after the Sindarian elves from Lord of the Rings lore. The Age of Eru Arguably the most famous Sindar, Knight Thingol, formerly Eru, Sindar has been a huge recruiting force for his family, his house and for WA. Many of his sons carry on the legacy of the Sindar, recruiting enough members to nearly match the legacy of Thingol himself. Even Thingol is still a fairly active member, and he continues to recruit on occasion. The story of Eru and his great achievements in the field of recruitment are recounted in a humorous tone in the Tale of Tom the Orca. The Future of the Sindar Emperor Dane himself has stated that the Sindar are in contention for the Lordship of House Dippity should the Varrlings fail. The muddied name of the Leitlings was dismissed as a very unlikely candidate after their history, though the family's members continue to persevere and hope to earn back their honor, which was lost years ago. The Sindar continue to show excellence in recruitment and performance, and expectations are very high. Category:Culture Category:Families The Soljagar are a family of Minor House Rusling. History The Soljagar were founded by Skollrus Ajani Soljagar, formerly Skollrus Ajani Rusling. They are one of two families in Minor House Rusling, the other being the Aurvendil. Being a rather new family, only a few Soljagar have made names for themselves in WA thus far. The family was established when the Ruslings were recognized as large enough to become a Minor House. The Ruslings were split right down the middle between the two active recruits of Moscow, Falkiveurr and Skollrus, both of whom had impressive genealogies. The name Soljagar means "Sun Chaser," a reference to the wolf Skoll from Norse mythology. Previous Earls Skollrus is the founder of the family, and the only Earl thus far. Knights Skollrus and Ramvir are the only Soljagar knights at this point in time. Category: Families Category: Organization Category: Culture The Vardlings are a family descended from Halvard Havok Varrling. They primarily have existed on WoW. It seems apparent that Havok is the only remaining member of this family. Category:Families Category:Culture The Varrlings are the Golden Line of House Dippity and one of the most famous families in WA. History The Varrlings have had a long and glorious history thanks to the heroic efforts of Puck the Vigilant and his recruits. Founding